Kagome's Dreamland?
by pandagirl247
Summary: Kagome finds a locket that brings her to a magical world. There she finds Inuyasha; who is attached to a tree, Sango; a faerie who rides on a broomstick, and many other strange beings that... aren't your average fairy tale creatures. Eventual Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin and Aya/Koga


**Kagome's Dreamland?!**

**Chapter 1: _The Locket of the Strange Land_**

She was just a normal girl... kind of

It was a strange and magical land called the Shikon, and she didn't know it existed.

You see, Kagome was just a normal school girl living in Tokyo, but what she didn't know was that the necklace she found wasn't a normal necklace...

So it all started on her way to school. She started walking, and decided to take a shortcut. She saw something glittering in the grass next to her. She stop and looked over at it, a gold heart-shaped charm on a gold chain, and it appeared to be a locket.

She reached down to pick it up, examining it in her mind. She opened the rusted clasp, to find on one side a silver-haired boy with dog ears and on the other a girl who resembled herself. She had pale skin and dark hair, and Kagome thought she looked really pretty, not noticing the fact that the girl in the locket looked just like her, and not paying attention to the half demon at all.

She shoved the locket into her backpack and kept walking to school.

* * *

On her way home, Kagome noticed a pathway through the forest.

_I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before... _she thought. Then out of pure curiosity she began walking down the narrow path, hoping to find something at the end of in.

But there was no end.

She continued walking for a very long time, and she couldn't see anything on either end.

She decided to take a break, and sat down on the ground on the side of the path.

She then remembered the locket she had found earlier that day and took it out of her back pack to look at it some more.

She noticed that there was something written on the outside of it, but she couldn't make out what it said. She sat there trying to think of what it could be, then looking at the locket and confirming that it couldn't be that.

She decided to put the locket on, as it was very pretty, and as soon as she closed the clasp on the chain, her surroundings changed.

She now saw flowers, and lots of them. The trees were bulging with flowers. There were flowers all over the path, and she was in awe from the amount of color so suddenly.

Then she saw him. The half demon was attached to a tree with an arrow, his eyes closed, with a face of regret and loneliness. He had long, silver hair and was wearing something that Kagome didn't quite recognize as something a boy would wear in this time period.

She then walked up to him, taking a strand of his hair and smoothing in out with her fingers.

Then she noticed the ears.

"Dog ears... I think I wanna... touch 'em!" she grinned and rubbed his ears between her fingers. They were soft.

Suddenly a girl in a pink kimono came out of no where. "Hiya!" she said.

"Who are you?" replied Kagome.

The girl was riding on a broomstick... Kagome thought she had lost her mind at this point.

"I'm Sango, and you are?"

"I'm Kagome... Where am I?"

"You are in the Shikon No Tama"

"Um... I meant where am I... generally." She was a little confused since 'Shikon No Tama' meant 'Jewel of Four Souls', and the information Sango was giving her wasn't helping. "And are you a witch?"

"Huh? oh, of course not! Witches don't ride on broomsticks, they have wings! I'm a faerie."

Now Kagome was really confused. She was a... What?! "Um... so who's the boy attached to the tree?" Kagome asked, glad to have changed the topic to something that wouldn't confuse her.

She was wrong.

"That boy over there is Inuyasha... He was pinned to the tree by Kikyo, a girl who looked... like you. She died right after, and the only way to wake Inuyasha from the curse is if the person who put him in it wants him to come back. And no, he isn't dead, but he might as well be since there's no way to break the curse. He was a very powerful demon, and if he was released he would cause... destruction. The bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo is still held through a locket, but it disappeared years ago."

Kagome had just stood there, dumbfounded, until Sango had brought up the locket. "Wait you mean... this locket?!" she asked as she pulled the locket out of her backpack.

"Oh my... Kagome, can i see that for a moment?" Sango asked. Kagome handed it to her. Sango opened up the locket and gasped. "It's perfectly intact! Kagome, you _have_ to keep this safe. It contains great power. If the wrong person had it they could break the bond forever and then... I don't even know what would happen."

* * *

**OK so... This was just a random idea I had and I'm not _that_ great of an author but i hope you enjoy the story. I update pretty quickly and I'll probably make the next chapter today... I just ran out of ideas for this chapter though so maybe not... I'll update when i have an idea. This is kind of like a fairy tale only it's not your average "once apon a time." It's kind of cliche but there will be some twists... more like random things that will confuse you but oh well... hehe.**


End file.
